El Diablo en la Discoteca
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Kongo Agon había llegado a una típica y aburrida fiesta de viernes santo. Entre tanto escándalo se encuentra a un chico bastante peculiar a quien le invita a bailar. Aquel sería el mayor error de su on x Hiruma


Renuncia: Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen,son de sus respectivos autores. "El Diablo en la discoteca" es un video de Dross Rotzank,de youtube.

**Notas: **Arrancamos con el mes del cumpleaños de Agon,que es al final de este que les agrade

**El Diablo en la Discoteca**

**Resumen**

Basado en el video de Dross Rotzank.

Kongo Agon había llegado a una típica y aburrida fiesta de viernes santo. Entre tanto escándalo se encuentra a un chico bastante peculiar a quien le invita a bailar. Aquel sería el mayor error de su vida.

Agon x Hiruma

**El Diablo en la Discoteca**

Era una noche calurosa de viernes santo, y tan pronto salió del campo de visión de su religiosa madre, tomó a su hermano gemelo para llamar un taxi. Había recibido una invitación de un número cuyo dueño no recordaba, pero siendo el conquistador de chicas que era, pensó que alguna le lanzó aquel mensaje con la esperanza de poder tener una noche más con él. Al poco tiempo de viaje, llegaron a una discoteca que tenía muchos años de existir en esa gran ciudad. Al ver el enorme anuncio de fiesta que colgaba afuera, Agon sintió fastidiado la dura mirada de Unsui, su hermano mayor, quien no estaba muy contento de la forma en que ese pequeño rebelde lo sacó de la casa en un día muy importante para sus padres. El menor de los Kongo se acomodó los lentes, lanzando sus largas rastas oscuras hacia atrás para que no le estorbaran. Su meta era conseguirse a alguna nueva jovencita, de preferencia virgen, con la cual poder excusarse toda la noche, aunque no tenía mucha esperanza de encontrarla pues los ejemplares que se paseaban por ahí lucían bastante experimentadas pero sin rayar en lo indecente.

Unsui lanzó un largo suspiro de resignación, cuando Agon decidía hacer algo no existía manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Y en ese día, el objetivo era no estar en casa para celebrar el famoso viernes santo.

Ambos entraron al local, como era un festejo para adolescentes no requería que fueran mayores de edad, con solo pagar el boleto era suficiente. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, se separaron. Unsui fue con unos amigos que habían asistido, mientras que Agon se lanzó a la caza.

En cuanto el moreno se ubicó estratégicamente en una esquina del salón, las agudas miradas de las féminas cayeron sobre él, examinando su cuerpo atlético y su piel morena, muy sensual. La sonrisa autosuficiente sólo excitaba aún más a las jóvenes. Pasaron las horas, su hermano mayor ya se había retirado pues se aburrió de verlo bailar y coquetear con media multitud de chicas. Entonces, Agon sintió que en soledad, su diversión sería más grande.

Se acercó a la mesa de aperitivos para beber un poco de ponche, moría por una cerveza, pero eso lo dejaría para después. Cogió un par de bocadillos y cuando estuvo a punto de buscar a otra persona para entretenerse, la imagen más inusual y atrayente apareció frente a él. Al otro lado del salón, justo frente a él, se hallaba un joven delgado, con el cabello rubio encrespado y unos fascinantes ojos verdes que cambiaban de forma extraña pues a veces lucían totalmente blancos, para después dejar ver esas pupilas pequeñas como puntos.

Se enderezó de inmediato un tanto incomodo, no le atraían los hombres, solo aceptaba chicas hermosas, pero ese muchacho era una belleza fantasmal que superaba todos sus pensamientos y prejuicios. Quería bailar con él, quería tenerlo sólo para él, quería hacerle el amor toda la noche. Giró su cabeza a toda velocidad para evaporar esas ideas estúpidas, cuando volvió a fijarse en el sujeto, este lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme. Volvió reparar en la posibilidad de pasar su tiempo con ese mocoso que a leguas se veía menor por un par de años, se notaba que era extranjero. Tal vez había ido a visitar a algún amigo o familiar, y si estaba para quedarse, fácilmente podía amenazarlo o molerlo a golpes para que guardara el secreto y que no afectara su reputación.

Con una sonrisa cínica, notó que aquel rubio se acercaba a él con firmeza sin quitar esa sonrisa, por demás, diabólica de su claro rostro. Reparó en su traje negro elegante que perdía formalidad al tener la camisa roja abierta, exponiendo el inmaculado pecho. Agon tuvo ganas de carcajear ¡Era un flacucho! Seguramente un perdedor pero en lugar de sentir asco, como le pasaba al ver gente demasiado débil, ese tipo le hipnotizaba más.

En pocos segundos, él muchacho estuvo cara a cara con él, incluso levantó la vista por lo bajo que el rubio resultó ser. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que la voz aguda pero varonil del rubio se dejó escuchar:

**-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, pequeño rastitas?-**el apodo lo tomó por sorpresa, su apariencia solía intimidar lo suficiente a los demás como para dirigirse a su persona con excesivo respeto. Estuvo tentado a sujetar su blanco cuello para enseñarle:

**-¡¿Ahhh?! ¡Patético flacucho!-**la carcajada fuerte le sonó inusualmente encantadora, era extraña pero especial:

**-¡No te enojes, niño! Sólo quiero un poco de diversión y…-se** alzó un poco hasta alcanzar el oído del moreno**-…quizás podríamos ir a donde tú quieras después-**

**-¿Estas ofreciéndote gratuitamente?-**cuestionó con una ceja alzada, con toda la intención de ofenderlo por lo pasado. El rubio sonrió regresando a su lugar, levantando su dedo índice para dedicarle una señal, quería que él se acercara esta vez. Agon lo hizo sin dudar, recibiendo un hambriento y sensual beso en los labios que lo tomó desprevenido, algo que era casi imposible de conseguir pues sus reflejos eran, prácticamente, divinos. Sin embargo, no estuvo en ese estado de shock por mucho tiempo y atrapándolo entre sus enormes brazos, acariciando su lengua indecentemente, saboreando toda la cavidad húmeda mientras bebía su saliva dulce. La imagen de ese chico retorciéndose en la cama, desnudo, con los brazos apretando cada lado de la cama, retorciéndose mientras lo embestía sin piedad cruzó por su mente en una ráfaga veloz.

Al separarse, con hilos delgados de saliva uniéndolos, sonrieron sádicamente, como si se hubieran conocido desde hace años y supieran exactamente lo que el otro pensaba. Agon clavó sus manos en la estrecha cintura, con la música de fondo llenando el lugar. El rubio, seguro de que, en aquel silencio sumiso, el más alto había aceptado su invitación, susurró:

-**Sabes cómo moverte, ¿verdad?-**

**-Tsk…-**chasqueó la lengua con falsa indignación**-Por supuesto, pequeña basura-**llamó con una ternura jamás manifestada en él:

**-¡Perfecto!-**exclamó sonriendo**-Pase lo que pase, no mires hacia abajo-**las palabras directas le hicieron ponerse serio:

**-¿Es una advertencia?-**cuestionó lo primero que su instinto le dictó, haciéndolo reír:

**-¡No! Tómame de las manos, sin soltarme nunca-**dijo firme, volviendo a repetir aquella misteriosa frase**-Pase lo que pase, no mires hacia abajo-**

Agon se fastidió con semejante cosa, asintiendo para no perder más la noche, quería estar con él ya. El rubio tomó su mano, jalándolo hacia la pista de baile, con una última cosa lanzada al aire:

**-Puedes decirme Hiruma, jodido rastas-**el nombre de su objeto de deseo recorrió su mente, embruteciéndolo por unos instantes, le parecía una criatura maravillosa, especial, muy hermoso. Llegaron al centro del salón, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música, deslizándose entre la gente. El moreno, siendo un excelente bailarín, se dio cuenta que su rubio era bastante bueno. Aceptaría su habilidad pues tenía la seguridad de que así sería en la cama. Y entre toda esa magia, ambos se movieron con sumo placer. El de rastas llegó a considerar aquello como algo demasiado íntimo, algo que no repetiría con nadie más. Su posición como rompecorazones maldito quedaba pequeño ante Hiruma,y por primera vez, no se quejaría de ello, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder el papel de macho dominante.

Sin duda, tantas ideas rondando su cabeza le hicieron cometer el peor, y por desgracia, su ultimo error. Miró al chico de la cintura para abajo, y lo que vio fue demasiado para él. Lo sostenían dos miembros deformes y negruzcos que concluían en gruesas pesuñas, el pelaje que los inundaba estaba manchado con sendos coágulos de sangre, reciente y podrida. Inmediatamente, Agon sintió que el aire se le escapaba de forma brusca, abriendo la boca para no ahogarse. Los ojos abiertos al máximo bajo los lentes oscuros, estaba en shock, deteniéndose de golpe, con una leve carcajada por parte del rubio. Sin poder apartar la vista de aquellas dos cosas horrendas, Agon entendió que todo lo que había conocido, realizado y visto antes era nada comparado con esto que era autentico. Y el fugaz pensamiento de que el atractivo cuerpo de Hiruma se había transformado en lo que en realidad debía ser, le invadió. Por primera vez sintió miedo, con escalofríos cruzando toda su ancha espalda mientras la voz de su consciencia le ordenaba moverse para escapar, en contradicción con su orgullo que le pedía alzar el puño para golpear el asqueroso rostro de ese ser que se reía con burla. ¿Cómo nadie vio eso antes que él? No, mejor. ¿Cómo no reparó en eso mientras el rubio se le acercaba? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí?

**-Te lo dije-**la voz que lo había enamorado se torció en un sonido repulsivo, agudo a mas no poder-**Te dije que no miraras hacia abajo, pequeño ratas imbécil-**soltó malicioso llevando sus manos, ya retorcidos, al rostro moreno para que lo encarara, quitándole los lentes. Agon estaba paralizado, no pudiendo entender cómo alguien de su tipo podía quedarse a merced de otra cosa, cuando en realidad, aquello era algo demoniaco e inimaginable. Y él era un simple humano ante su presencia, especial pero insignificante.

Entonces, el de rastas vio el rostro de aquel monstruo con sus propios ojos. En la lejanía, Unsui pudo ver a su hermano menor caer desmayado en medio de la discoteca con un sonido pesado acompañándolo. Se asustó muchísimo, no era normal esa reacción de parte suya sin un motivo. Corrió a socorrerlo mientras la música se detenía junto con la gente, con las chicas gritando espantadas. Logró hacer que abriera los ojos, sólo para ver que no salía de ese estado de parálisis tenebrosa, sin emitir sonido alguno. El gerente del lugar salió ante el cambio abrupto de ambiente en su local, enterándose rápidamente de la situación por parte de sus guardia, quienes ya habían llamado a una ambulancia y a los bomberos ante el penetrante olor de azufre que asaltaba todo el salón. Se hizo un escándalo entero, padres desesperados buscando a sus atemorizados hijos, sonidos de sirenas inundando las afueras de la discoteca.

Agon fue hospitalizado de inmediato, había entrado en estado de coma. Lo que sorprendió a los médicos fue que al minuto siguiente en que comenzaron a tratarlo, la piel del joven empezó a pudrirse con velocidad. Primero las manos, después los pies, y a partir de ahí, los labios. Era espantoso para todo el personal.

Pasaron los días hasta convertirse en semanas y la familia Kongo presenciaba desesperanzado el modo en que su hijo menor se moría, sin saber que pese a esa etapa inmóvil, el chico sufrió un dolor y un terror indescriptibles. Día a día, las enfermeras reportaban que limpiaban sus heridas pero solo podían ver los tajos de carne despegarse con facilidad terrible, y el aroma de azufre llenando sus narices.

Medio año de sufrimiento después, Agon murió de la manera más patética que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Su cuerpo se vio reducido a algo asqueroso y deforme, encogido. Nadie podría reconocerlo pues su rostro había sido prácticamente borrado, como si lo hubieran metido en una licuadora gigante. La piel morena había adquirido una tonalidad pálida, sus largas rastas se esfumaron y sus ojos habían explotado en una ocasión inolvidable.

Ante las exigencias de la ciudad entera, la policía revisó las cámaras de seguridad, las cuales capturaban las imágenes en pésima calidad pero que, efectivamente, mostraron el momento en que el chico cayó al suelo. Muchas horas antes había estado bailando completamente solo.

Sin más que agregar, las autoridades cerraron el caso.

Meses después, los dueños de la discoteca fueron a limpiar el lugar. Unsui, aun molesto por los resultados finales, se ofreció como un voluntario con la seguridad de que hallarían algo. Ese sitio quedó cerrado todo ese tiempo a causa del terrible caso, sin recibir visita alguna antes. El nuevo dueño estaba dispuesto a volver a ponerlo listo para que trabajara de nuevo, pero al abrir la puerta todos se llevaron una cruel y profunda sorpresa. Todas las ventanas, y después de entrar, todos los espejos de ese sitio tenían un mensaje implantado en sus vidrios, escrito con un rojo impactante que dejó marcadas las vidas, no sólo de los involucrados, sino que de todos los habitantes de esa ciudad:

"_Viernes santo, muerte de Cristo_

_Viernes santo, yo reviví y riego sangre y temor sobre los humanos"_

Esta historia quedó grabada en cada mente de ese lugar, siendo transmitida de generación a generación, en donde los padres advierten sobre la visita inesperada del demonio en persona.

**Fin**


End file.
